Clay Moorington
'''Clay Moorington '''is a character from the NEXO Knights LEGO brand. Bio Clay first met Ryan when he and his friends came to the LEGO Portal 2 world to find a cake that is a Foundation Element for stopping Lord Vortech's plan to rule all LEGO humanity. Then, Clay saw Morro, who's not reformed yet, in the Ghostbusters world and the ghost attack him with monsters created by the Book of Monsters and somehow turned Clay evil. Sci-Ryan beats the Book of Monsters, Zod and Morro get away and Clay is turned back to good, which the other NEXO Knights are happy about. Clay is a Knight like Twilight's brother, Shining Armor. Trivia *Clay's worst fear is failing as a knight. *He'll help Ryan and friends in Ryan's NEXO Knight Adventure. * * * *Clay will help Ryan and the others in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. *Clay is a cousin of Prince Can. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Quotes *Come on. *This is not good. *I have to go back and get that book. I can't let it fall into Jestro's hands. *You can only save those who want to be saved. *Sci-Ryan don't trust Morro?! *I trust you. *Once a NEXO Knight, always a NEXO Knight. *We can do this. *NEXO Knights, charge! *General Zod No, Zod! Morro won't give you New Krypton! *Sci-Ryan sings Friend Like Me to Clay Thanks. *I can do this. For justice, for honor, for a friend. *Rianna transformed into Black-Wing Rianna Rianna? Are you ok? *Matau and his female counterpart Whoa! *Ryan said that the Diamond Scarab is the Foundation Element Wow. I can't believe it. *Come, dear knight. Let us get that Keystone back. *Nice job, Eris. Now to get this "Sauron" person. *Looks everything in the LEGO Universe is back to normal thanks to us. *a role at Agnes' party Fear not. For I, Clay Moorington, am here to save you! *playing his role You will not harm those citizens of this realm, you beast. *playing his role Once again, I, brave knight Clay Moorington, have saved the day and defeated the dragon! *Jessica Fairbrother Jessica? Why are you dressed like a Ghostbuster? *Let's bust some ghosts. *the Boss Ghost I, Clay Moorington, am here to bust you. *Ha-ha! You just got busted. *NEXO Knights, let's go! *Argh! I'm tiny! *This is terrible! *he saw Thief in the Midway Arcade world Hey! Stop in the name of Clay Moorington! *Ryan gets possessed by Morro Wow! *about to have his very first NEXO Knight summit Wow. I am excited. But to be honest I'm a little nervous too. *asked about leaving his armor in the Autobot Base It's in my bag. *Ryan tells Cole that Twilight is turned to stone by Vortech What?! *I'm just self-conscious about wearing it. And I haven't got accustomed to these yet either. *sighs *Sci-Ryan You think this is the Lord of the Rings world? *Just because I have this armor and these propellers doesn't mean that I'll be a good leader. *Crash Bandicoot (EG) calls Price Derek his brother Brother? *What vow did your brother and Meg make, Crash? *My armor! He's got my armor! *Stop! Come back! THEIF! *Black-Wing Rianna opens a rift to Equestria Whoa! *Rianna! You can't do this! *becoming a human ARGH! I'm a human! *Ryan tells Morro that he's the Green Ninja Whoa! *GLaDOS That big oven was a test!? *It's okay. I'm Clay, I'm here to help. *Let's win these Games! *he found Ryan who is turned into a swan Ryan! What happened to you? *finding out that Stephanie (Lazy Town) is evil and working for Lord Vortech Oh no! We need to get her back to good. *Come on! Hurry up! *Ryan told him that Stephanie (Lazy Town) will return with a hatred against Morro and the entire universe Oh, no. We need to tell Stephanie that that wasn't you. We have to prove to her that it was a fake. *Sci-Ryan refuse to give Ryvine and Stephanie (Lazy Town) to give them his lunchbox Yeah. That's right. You tell them Science-boy. *Let's go! We've got female and male Damsels in Distress to save. *Sci-Ryan and Batman won the last race in the Midway Arcade world Bravo, Bat-guy! *Let's do this! I can't let Midnight Sparkle wreak havoc like this. *NEXO Knights, away! *Wyldstyle says that she have "grave" doubts Nice joke, Wyldstyle. *O-kay. That is not gonna be good. *Ryan turns Stephane back to good and sends her to her homeworld AWESOME! How did you do that? *How come Ryan refers to Evil Ryan as "Evil me"? *Oh. Now I see why. *he heard that Ryan's pendant is a part of Ryan Whoa! * Category:NEXO Knights characters Category:LEGO Characters Category:LEGO Dimensions Characters Category:Knights Category:True Neutral Category:Voice of Reason Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Leaders Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Male Damsels